Recent communication control apparatuses mounted in vehicles each use different communications including not only DCM (Data Communication Module) communication utilizing cellular phone lines but also Bluetooth (registered trademark) communication, WiFi communication, satellite communication. Such a communication control apparatus controls the different communications by employing respectively different control units that control corresponding wireless units, complicating the structure of the apparatus itself. This leads to a study to control a plurality of wireless units by one control unit. Patent literature 1 discloses a technique of controlling a plurality of wireless units by a single software signal processor.